infodepotfandomcom-20200213-history
Soekris Engineering net4801-XX
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Soekris Engineering / Snet4801-XX __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = ? CPU Type = Geode SC1100 MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 233-266MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = depends on cf or hdd Max Firmware Size = depends on cf or hdd RAM Size = 32-256MB RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = 3 Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = Yes/Compact Flash SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = 1 PoE = ? Power = 6-20V Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = USB 1.1 Serial Port = 2 JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Supported by dd-wrt as of = ? dd-wrt K2.4 Support = x86 version dd-wrt K2.6 Support = ? Special Features = hardware watchdog, temperature and voltage sensor Radio Wireless Radio = depends on card Links of Interest This section is in need of cleanup! Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! writing image via physdiskwrite to cf Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery This section is in need of Serial Recovery Instructions! USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Soekris Engineering Category: Fix Me!